Sweet Lullaby
by AliceMitch09
Summary: He doesn't remember when these dreams started, but whenever he would fall into deep slumber, She'd appear.  short YamamotoxOC fic/drabble! I recommend you read this while listening to 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars


**Author's Notes:**

**Hey there readers!**

**While I was thinking for ideas for 'The Prince's Pauper', I decided to write this drabble. This fic was inspired from Taylor Swift's song 'Safe and Sound' it's a very sweet, soft and tranquil lullaby-like song that almost brought me to tears and the best part? IT'S A HUNGER GAMES SOUNDTRACK! HUZZAH! xD I copied this fanfic from _my_ notebook and improvised and few words here and there.**

**YamamotoxOC.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY ARE AKIRA AMANO-SAMA'S! **

**ze plot and OC is MINE.**

**[reuploaded due to some errors i found here and there. UGH]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He doesn't remember when it began, but whenever he would fall into deep slumber, <em>she<em>'d appear.

_She_ was an ordinary petite girl, whose height was that of Tsuna's, dark brown locks that were curled to the ends and had a fair skin tone.

He never got the chance to see her face, for every time he saw her, her back was facing him while she was busy picking up some flowers while humming to herself.

_For once, please let me see your face_ he once desperately cried.

He once took a chance to reach out to her, only to find himself waking up from his sleep. He'd be covered in sweat and quivering in fear as though the person he sought out for was her.

Was it really fear? Or was it desperation he felt? Was it longing? He didn't know.

He had no idea who she was, so why do these dreams keep happening?

* * *

><p>The next day, he found himself sleeping in class. It was usual for him since he'd never once get caught. And as he fell into deep slumber, <em>she<em> came to be again…

He found himself in a library, wondering how he got there before his thoughts were disrupted by someone's gentle hum. He immediately responded and quickly got to his feet to find her.

No doubt, it's _her_ again.

'_Are you sure that you should be looking for me?_' she said in a whisper, sadness in her tone.

"Damn, where are you?" He cried moving from the never ending maze of shelves, looking for a certain brunette.

Her humming grew softer, indicating that she might have to leave.

"No, don't! Stay! Where are you?"

'_Takeshi…You…_'

"Wait for me!" desperation in his voice, overpowering his fear.

Suddenly, the humming, ever so soft, felt so near. He stopped and found her, sitting over the window she adorned an innocent little bird before watching it fly away.

No mistaking, it was her. She was still humming that gentle tune unaware of his growing presence.

"Found…you…" he said breathlessly.

Her humming stopped replacing it was a soft gasp, and she quickly turned to face him.

"T-Takeshi? How did you find me?"

Tears slowly trickled down her cheek, and he swore he saw the slightest color of almond brown in her eyes. He can finally make out her face, he cupped her cheeks with both hands and brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"T-Takeshi…I-"

"You-"

"YAMAMOTO!" he was abruptly awaken by a certain brunette with a certain silver haired teen behind him.

He looked around him and wondered if he had slept the whole day.

"Oy baseball nut, Literature just finished, it's lunchtime already!" Gokudera gruffly informed him.

"Ah, I see…Haha! Looks like I slept!" he quickly brought up his usual cheery self.

Tsuna, being the ever caring Vongola Decimo boss and friend, knew something was wrong with Yamamoto, but decided to keep it in than to ask him. He watched as Gokudera was lecturing him about the previous lesson, and Yamamoto laughing it off as he took out his bento and trailed behind them.

Be he still can't shake off his latest dream; he was finally able to make out her face if only Tsuna didn't wake him up. And at the back of his head, he'd ask himself the same question he'd ask himself every night: _Who is she?_

**Read&Review? :3**


End file.
